Madela DuBois (E2)
Madela DuBois is a main character and a former antagonist in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. An actress prior to the outbreak, Madela was the leader of a boot-camp-turned-community called the Stable, before it was eventually overrun. Now, she and the remainder of her people reside at Westchester Manor, awaiting the oncoming war against Woodbury. Following the destruction of the manor, however, Madela becomes separated from the rest of the survivors, leaving her post-war fate ultimately unknown. Madela serves as the primary antagonist of Season 3, the tertiary antagonist of Season 4, and the first major antagonist of the series. Personality Madela is very eccentric, yet collected. Often nothing gets to her and she disengages or fails to recognize threats in most situations. It's been confirmed by the series creator that Madela suffers from some form of autism, which explains her patronizing behavior. She is a leader-by-nature, originally striving to stay in power. However, she no longer holds this mindset, though she prefers to stay in charge to some capacity, emphasizing power struggles she becomes involved with frequently amidst her fellow survivors. Prior to the outbreak, not much of Madela's life is known, though bits and pieces have revealed that she was a rather famous actress, and that her talent agent would go on to become her right-hand in the apocalypse. Madela also had sexual relations with Dmitri, yet she claims she never liked him, and that she didn't let their relationship go anywhere. It is unknown if Dmitri still harbored feelings for Madela prior to his death, if he had any feelings for her whatsoever. During the course of Season 3 and a portion of Season 4, Madela is a very dictator-esque leader, with the Stable looking like more of a boot-camp, with slaves and constant labor. It isn't until Dmitri is killed that she begins to grasp the necessity of adopting the new world order, turning the camp into a community. Despite the struggle to give up overall power for the Woodbury war, serving as more of a neutral individual, Madela's intentions ultimately become good after her community falls and she relocates to Westchester Manor, fulling gaining the trust and respect of her new right-hand Ethan Langer as a proper ally. Inspiration "Madela was created alongside Dmitri while I was... showering. Yes. I randomly came up with them while showering one night because I was still planning the third season and I wanted to make a drastic change from the original manuscript. In the end, Madela was created because I wanted to design an eccentric character, and she was the basis for what would become the Stable. Her design and personality are heavily inspired by real-world figures such as Lady Gaga and Madonna; video game characters like Bayonetta; and several other minor characters and quirks from various television shows. In fact, one of the key characters that inspired her was-- from the cartoon "Regular Show", there's an episode where the main characters, Mordecai and Rigby, have to enter this very very prestigious punk-rock club called "The Box", and Mordecai has a run in with the owner. She's a tall, blond, thin woman with a very eccentric fashion sense and personality. She may have subconsciously inspired this character, despite how minor she was. Madela was truly one of my favorite characters to write." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Madela has killed: *Gerald *Walter Peabody (Caused) *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Appearances Trivia *Madela is an original character created for the series. **The creator had this to say about the character: "Despite her looks, her actions, and her mannerisms, Madela is not the main antagonist of Season 3. In fact, she's still important, but she's not the biggest and baddest force out there. Stay tuned." ***Despite this statement, Madela still served as the primary antagonist of the third season. However, this statement may have been an allusion to another character introduced in the third season, who would go on to become the show's second major antagonist. *Inspiration for Madela's character comes from various real world figures. Her name and likeness are primarily inspired by famed singers such as Madonna and Lady GaGa. **Her personality was also inspired by quirky celebrities like Lady GaGa once again, as well as video game characters like Bayonetta. *The creator confirmed Madela is somewhere on the autism spectrum. *Madela is the first character in Edition Two to hold some form of celebrity status prior to the outbreak. In this case, she was an actress. Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Antagonists (E2) Category:Primary Antagonists (E2) Category:Tertiary Antagonists (E2) Category:Former Antagonists (E2) Category:The Stable Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Antagonists Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2)